emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6573 (6th June 2013)
Plot Debbie goes around the room asking who reported her to Social Services. Eric tells Val he's willing to emigrate to Portugal. Debbie rips into everyone in the room, not knowing that Sarah is listening to every word outside. Gemma slags Alicia off to Belle. Victoria tries to get to the bottom of why Amy wants to move. Gemma tells Alicia she's sticking her beak in where it's not wanted. Paddy, Rhona and Vanessa have a barbeque. Rhona tells Vanessa that Paddy thinks she has a drink problem. She gives Rhona a Hotten Addiction Support leaflet and wants her to go. Debbie apologises to Sarah for her party finishing earlier, she wants to know why everyone was shouting and who Social Services are. Sarah tells Debbie that she was scared and told her tutor of the problems at home. Debbie's gutted as she realises that's how Social Services have become involved. She tells Sarah that if ever she has any problems she must come to her. Sarah tells her that she's barely been there for her to say anything. Andy and Charity barge in to Tug Ghyll to find out more about why and when Social Services are coming. Charity consoles her as she questions her parenting skills. Rhona tells Vanessa she rang the support group and will be attending a meeting next week. Gemma deviously shows Alicia pictures of her mother, gets upset and then cries to Dom that Alicia wanted to see them. Dom asks Alicia to leave. Val, Eric and Amy celebrate the planned move to Portugal, though Amy looks doubtful. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Grange *The Woolpack - Public bar, Back room/kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Front garden, Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street *Brook Cottage - Living room *Smithy Cottage - Exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Exterior, Living room/kitchen Memorable dialogue Val Pollard: "Eric, listen..." Eric Pollard: "Just let me-" Val Pollard: "You have said yourself that retirement will kill you and I'm blowed if I'm going to find you dead, slumped in front of Countryfile." Eric Pollard: "I don't even watch Countryfile." Val Pollard: "Well Loose Women then." (to Amy) And you! What have you got going for you here? Except some two-bit job and a mother that embarrasses you every time she opens her gob." Amy Wyatt: "Cheers." Val Pollard: "We either stay here, growing old, bickering at each other to death-" Eric Pollard: "Or?" Val Pollard: "...We do exactly the same over there, except in the sun!" --- Vanessa Woodfield: (on Paddy's barbeque): "Y'know, it doesn't look good for business. They'll think we're holding our own cremations." Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes